


Breathe, take a step

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: An accident could have ruined his career, but will he let it?
Kudos: 10





	Breathe, take a step

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the best piece of trash I've ever written in 10 minutes. No idea where the inspiration for this popped up from but voila! Enjoy!

Breathe in.

Breathe out. 

Repeat. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

And stand. 

And he did it. Changmin was standing. His arms shook with effort as they supported the weight of his body, but the feeling of his feet touching the floor was euphoric. And then he fell, his own body weight was too much and his useless legs crumpled to the floor, his body quickly following, Changmin’s physiotherapists hands managed to save his head before it hit the padded floor. When they helped him sit up again tears finally flowed from his eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around him and loud cheers echoed around the room. 

Changmin looked up at his groupmates, all ten of them plus Hwall running around the room in excitement, cheering and screaming with joy. It was the first time they had all come to one of his sessions and the first time he had stood without help. Eric was shoving his phone in everyone’s face showing that he recorded the monumental moment, but until later, no one really cared. For the first time since the accident Changmin had walked, the future no longer looked so dim. 

It broke all their hearts watching their main dancer struggle everyday in a wheelchair, not able to do much but try to ease his pain and stop him from crying everytime he remembered he may never dance again. And in reality, although he was improving, that fact still remains true, but at least there was hope, a faint glimmer, but hope nonetheless. One day, The Boyz might be complete again with Ji Changmin as their main dancer, leading them to success and fame once again. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Repeat. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

And step. 

One foot after the other, a literal stadium of eyes watching as he cautiously made his way up to the stage, ten supporting arms on stand by to catch him if fell. The previously loud arena that had been filled with piercing screams of fans as their favourite artists and groups performed was now filled with pin-drop silence, so quiet that even the people in the cheapest seats at the top of the arena could clearly hear the members of The Boyz whispering words of encouragement to their main dancer. 

One foot after another, passing past fellow celebrities, dongsaengs and sunbaenims alike each watching him with admiration and awe, offering their own smiles of encouragement as he passed them by. 

A single clap echoed across the arena. Then a second. A third, a fourth, a fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth. Changmin felt tears fill his eyes as Stray Kids stood and began clapping, whooping and cheering. It wasn’t long before the entire stadium followed suit, thousands of fans and idols on their feet cheering and screaming for Changmin as he walked up the steps to the stage faster than he had ever walked before, practically dragging his fellow members to where some actor was standing holding their award. He stumbled a little as Sangyeon received the reward, bowing deeply and shaking the actors hand before handing the trophy to Changmin who grinned widely not particularly caring that by this point his legs were about to give way and Jacob and Hyunjae were basically carrying his upper body. He leaned into the mic, tears threatening to fall but his smile never faded.

“ It’s been a long journey, but we’re finally here!” He said into the mic before counting to three and leading the group's introduction. “Best we The Boyz and thank you for Song of the Year!”


End file.
